Love after death:Spike and Ciera
by Buffy-Vampire-Slayer
Summary: When a new student starts high school with Ciera Brown, she starts her journey into what she never thought she would become, a Vampire Protect, opposite of the Vampire Slayer, guided by Spike.
1. Default Chapter

Never underestimate the power of two souls combined by magic it will only befall you in pain ad suffering. If you do you shall be known as a killer in the realm of magic. Touch not what is yours or others but only yours. Walk among them in peace but do not argue with the temptress. Terrible confusion occurs from a pained heart. Do not beat with others pulse and the pulse will beat not with you. Let it be known wide and true I am a welcomed for a new me for you. 


	2. Prolouge A new beginning

[pic] [pic]  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Ciera walked into her class just as the bell rang. She found her seat in front of an empty desk. 'That wasn't there yesterday' she thought. The late students shuffled in, and the teacher, Mr. Alburtis held one boy back. Ciera hadn't seen him before. He had blonde hair and deep penetrating blue eyes that felt like they could reach into your soul and tear it from you. He was built and was definitely a tough guy. The only thing was, his skin was ghostly pale in the bright sunlight streaming through the window. He wore a gold ring with a green gem implanted in the middle. He seemed like he was very over-protective over it. His gaze fell on hers. Chills ran up her spine. "Wow" she whispered, "He's hot!" a smile crossed his face as if he had heard her. She blushed and quickly busied herself with getting her schoolwork out. "Class", Mr. Alburtis said, "we have a new student, this is Spike Wordsworth, please make him feel welcome." The class looked dully at the teacher then looked at Spike. The girls all blushed while the guys gave their most bold stares. "Spike, you may take a seat behind Ciera, the girl in the very back with the illegal spaghetti-strap shirt on!" Ciera looked up confused. "But Mr. Alburtis, my non-illegal shirts were in the washer and I woke up late and didn't have time to dry them and my baby brother threw up on my only clean shirt and." "That's quite enough!" The impatient teacher yelled. "I want you to help Spike catch up on all the work he has missed." "Alright" she smiled lightly. Spike walked by her seat staring intently at her. He sat down and leaned forward. She felt his hot breath on her neck. She shivered and fidgeted in her seat. "I think," he whispered "that were going to be great mates."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
"Wake up!" Ciera's alarm clock seemed to yell as a buzz droned on in her ear. 12:46 flashed in her face in big bold letters. She groaned as she reached over and turned off the alarm, as if it took all the strength in the world to do it. She sat up sleepily and put on her glasses, and screamed. "Oh my god!!!!" she yelled. Spike sat at her computer with his hands crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. He laughed. "You sleep soundly luv, like the dead." "H-how did you get in?" Ciera said trying to catch her breath. "Your mum let me in, so if you'll hurry and get dressed, maybe you can help me learn this algebra stuff." She smiled at his accent. "Ok, you win" she climbed wearily out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She took off her glasses and began to put in her contacts. "What color is it this time, now" Spike smiled. She grinned as she opened the contact case. "Yellow." She said simply. "Yellow?" Spike questioned, "Why yellow?" "Cause its evil," she laughed. "Yeah your right about that pet." He mumbled. " So spike, what's with that ring you always wear? I mean you hardly ever take it off, is it some kind of family thing or something" she finished putting in her contacts and looked at him. " Its called the gem of Amara, its said to protect vampires and let them walk in sunlight, be invincible, hear peoples thoughts, its so they cant die, really its just a g-game" he stumbled at the look on her face. "Oh" she said " like that you um. role-play with your friends" she asked curiously. "Um. Something like that" He said. "Uh-huh" she grabbed her clothes and walked out of the room into the bathroom. "That was great Spike, bloody great, lets just blow our identity!" he scolded himself. Suddenly, he heard faint voices in his head. He new in a second they were coming from Ciera. He tiptoed to the door, having trouble in his boots, and leaned against the door listening to hear her thoughts better. " How should I drop a hint to Spike that I really want to go to the movies today with him instead of studying, he probably thinks I'm ugly, a terrible waste of girl. Yeah he probably wishes he had Buffy to tutor him instead, gosh she's everything I'm not!" "Slayer" he hissed. The door opened inward and Spike tumbled onto Ciera. "Hey!" Ciera said falling to the floor with Spike on top of her. He stared at her face and leaned down as if to kiss her. "Spike" "What luv?" "Could you get off, you're suffocating me." "Oh!" Spike sprang up. "Sorry pet." "Yeah" Ciera said straightening out her shirt. "Wow." Spike said impressed. Ciera stopped and looked at him. "What?" "Do you know what you remind me of with those yellow contacts?" Spike smiled leaning against the wall. "Um. Lets see a cat?" Ciera guessed. " A vampire" Spike grinned, his eyes gleaming. " A blood- sucking vampire." "Ok, Spikey, lets lay off the Ann Rice books for a while ok, just a little freaky the way you said that." she patted him on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. " What" she said looking at him carefully. He smiled mischievously. " How about you and me go see a movie huh?" Ciera's face brightened as she squeezed Spike's hands. "Ok!" "That's the ticket luv." he said, "That's the ticket." Tonight is the night when two become one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That movie was great!" Ciera said as they walked through Weatherly Park. Spike clutched her hand and entwined his fingers in hers. "Yeah, I liked when the vampire bit the girl and she screamed." Ciera looked at him strangely. "Ann Rice again huh?" "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Nothing." she smiled, then frowned and shuddered. "So um, Spike how did you get that nickname? I mean I know William is your real name but Spike has nothing to do with it." "Oh yes luv," Spike smiled "before I was a vamp. I mean before I was in Sunnydale, I killed people with railroad spikes." Ciera laughed. "What's so funny" Spike asked. " No, its just you said, and. but. your kidding right?" Spike stared intently at her then a smile played on his lips. "Of course luv." "Ok" Ciera chuckled nervously. "Don't scare me like that." He nodded at her then looked down. Ciera looked at his face with concern. A look crossed his face that looked very hurt, but it was quickly gone. "Hey! Look there's the cemetery I know a short cut through there to your house." Spike pulled her to come. "N-no I don't want to go in there." she whined uneasily "What are you afraid of? Vampires?" "I don't believe in vampires" she smiled, pulling him away from the cemetery. "I might change that tonight" Spike muttered under his breath. "What did you say Spikey?" "Nothing pet." He lifted her hand to his lips and let it linger there before he kissed it. He could smell her fear and feel the rhythmic beat of her blood pulsing through her veins. Soon I will have her. "Please come through the cemetery to my house then." He smiled playfully at her. "Ill protect you." She looked at him and let a small smile play on her lips. "Ok, sure" "Great!" Spike said pulling her to him as they walked. She glanced up at his handsome face. She thought for a second that she saw a glint of yellow in his eyes. "Spike?" "Yes luv" he answered. "Are you wearing yellow contacts?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, here it is" Spike politely opened the door leading into his home. "Wow" Ciera commented sarcastically. "Its. nice for being in a cemetery." She turned around to find Spike right in front of her. He smiled wrapping his arms around her. "Glad you like It." Suddenly the door slammed and all the candles blew out. "Spike?" Ciera asked in a small voice. "What was that? Spike?" "Shh." he leaned down and kissed her. She was tense before but immediately relaxed. He trailed his lips down to her neck. A terrible pain shattered her happiness. She tried to move out of Spike's grasp but he held her tight. "Spike."she moaned. Suddenly he let go of her and pushed his wrist up to her mouth. She tasted blood, but instead of pulling away, under instinct the smell made her eager for more. She sucked it like she was starving. Then she finally stopped and leaned against him. She felt as though something was being ripped from her body. She squirmed and fainted in his arms. "You don't believe in vampires?" he said to her lifeless body as he put her in a casket to rest. "Now you will because you are a vampire." He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. "And you're mine."  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
